project_alytrofandomcom-20200214-history
Patrons
Project Alytro has a patreon in which you can pledge USD for cool rewards to help out the development of the games. All of these ranks start with " Mechnical " due to the membership being called "Mechanical Force" To donate to the patreon, simply go here: https://www.patreon.com/ProjectA/overview The following ranks are listed in order. Mechanical Crafter ($1 Patreon) This will give you the following benefits: -Free 6 month membership once the website is public -Patreon Supporter role in our community discord (Includes access to the patron voice & chat) -Supporter Badge on official website Mechanical Engineer ($5 Patreon) This will give you the following benefits: -Free 6 month membership once the website is public Though, as of 7/14/2018, patrons who donated before the lifetime removal update still get lifetime. -Patreon Supporter role in our community discord (Includes access to the patron voice & chat) -1 out of the 2 special items we will be releasing upon opening -Supporter Badge on official website Mechanical Legend ($10 Patreon) This will give you the following benefits: -Free lifetime membership once the website is public -Patreon Supporter role in our community discord (Includes access to the patron voice & chat) -2 out of the 2 special items we will be releasing upon opening -Become an official beta tester for the website -Supporter Badge on official website Mechanical God ($25 Patreon) This will give you the following benefits: -Free lifetime membership once the website is public -Patreon Supporter role in our community discord (Includes access to the patron voice & chat) -2 out of the 2 special items we will be releasing upon opening -Become an official beta tester for the website -Personal item created (eventually) after release custom for you! -Supporter Badge on official website Mechanical Mythic ($50 Patreon) -Free lifetime membership once the website is public -Patreon Supporter role in our community discord (Includes access to the patron voice & chat) -2 out of the 2 special items we will be releasing upon opening -Become an official beta tester for the website -Personal item created (eventually) after release custom for you! -Supporter Badge on official website -Character as a main NPC when game releases! (You can choose the purpose of it!) Mechanical Perfection ($100 Patreon) -Free lifetime membership once the website is public -Patreon Supporter role in our community discord (Includes access to the patron voice & chat) -2 out of the 2 special items we will be releasing upon opening -Become an official beta tester for the website -Personal item created (eventually) after release custom for you! -Supporter Badge on official website -Character as a main NPC when game releases! (You can choose the purpose of it!) -Choice to make your custom NPC an enemy -Exclusive badge made SPECIFICALLY for you -50,000,000 Alytrins -A building / area designed by you in the game -A space in your username (If wanted) -A different color variant only YOU will receive (Black / Red) of the Alytrian Hero Helm and Sword of Heroes -A custom pet only for you -SuperNova, Alytrin Chaser, & Alytrin Royalty badge (on top of your custom badge) -Early leaks to features coming out and game sneak-peaks (Along with beta tester) -Shoutout inside of the following News Feed after purchase